


Both? Yes, Both!

by ozhawk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky almost fall out over which one of them should ask Wanda out until Vision intervenes and points out that there is a very obvious solution to their problem. They fall all over themselves trying to explain to Vision that Wanda couldn't possibly want that, she's a LADY - until Wanda herself makes it very clear that she wants them to do some very unladylike things to her, actually.<br/>Right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both? Yes, Both!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePurpleAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleAvenger/gifts).



> _A gift for[an-enigmatic-avenger](http://an-enigmatic-avenger.tumblr.com/), who won my 900 Followers Giveaway on [Tumblr](http://ozhawkauthor.tumblr.com/%22), and who celebrated a major milestone birthday recently. Happy belated birthday!_
> 
>  
> 
> _(Sorry it took me so long!)_
> 
> _The prize for my 900 Followers giveaway was an offer to write a smutfic for any Marvel characters of the winner’s choice. an-enigmatic-avenger chose Steve/Bucky/Wanda, and asked if I would write it as a follow-on to a little scene that was first published in my[A Soulmate For Valentine’s Day 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5974869/chapters/13730559) collection of drabble-prompts from Tumblr. I’ve reproduced the scene at the beginning here to save you from having to look it up!_

They were such a pair of _idiots_. Wanda ground her teeth slightly, watching the two tall men arguing quietly on the other side of the room. Arguing over which one of them was going to ask her out, when she’d already made it clear that she was interested in both of them.

Perhaps she should have made it clear that it wasn’t an either/or situation she was interested in, she mused. But - that was rather embarrassing to confess to, and she wasn’t sure she could bear it if they looked at her with revulsion. She’d never seen a hint in either of their minds that they’d even _contemplated_ the idea. Sighing, she looked down at her hands, fiddled with her rings. How could they not see that it was impossible to choose one of them over the other, that it was utterly beyond her to break either of their hearts that way?

“Seeing Wanda look sad is not a good thing,” Vision said abruptly, making Steve and Bucky both jump. Neither of them had heard their colleague’s approach. “She is alone on Valentine’s Day. That is inappropriate when there are not one but two men who love her.”

“Vision, you’re an AI, what do you know about love?” Bucky scoffed.

“It may be an emotion I do not entirely comprehend, but my research indicates that this is a special day for humans. Allowing a person that you care for to be alone and unhappy on this day is a cruel act and unworthy of you both.”

“That’s what I keep tellin’ Steve,” Bucky hissed back, keeping his voice down. “But the dumb punk’s tryin’ ta be noble.”

“She loves _you_!” Steve snarled under his breath. “I’m not gonna make a move on a girl with feelings for somebody else, ‘specially not you!”

“She deserves better than a broken-down wreck like me,” Bucky said bitterly.

There was no way that either of them would budge, it was clear to Vision. He looked across the room at Wanda, at her evident pain.

He did not like it.

“You are both foolish. Can you not see that if she loves you both, the resolution should be simple?”

Bucky turned his glare from Steve (stubborn idiot) to Vision (clearly insane AI). “What?”

“She loves you both, you both love her.” Vision looked at both of the men in front of him curiously. “So obviously, both of you should be with her.”

Steve’s fists clenched. “Wanda’s a _lady_ , Vision,” he growled through gritted teeth. “You don’t say that sort of thing about her.”

“Damn right,” Bucky snarled.

“I can see that there will be no reasoning with either of you until she herself makes it clear. Very well.” And Vision strode away towards Wanda.

“You don’t think he’s gonna suggest _that_ to _her_ , do you?” Bucky said after a moment of stunned silence.

Steve stared at him. “Oh, my God.”

They both bolted after him. But they were too late. Vision was already speaking to Wanda before departing the room, leaving the three of them alone.

“Wanda, he doesn’t really understand how relationships work,” Steve said almost desperately, “he didn’t mean to insult you, _we_ didn’t mean to insult you, you’re a lady, we know that’s not a possibility…”

“It is only an impossibility because you two will not choose it,” Wanda said simply, standing up, smoothing her skirt.

They both gaped at her as she walked away. Looked at each other before gaping after her again.

Stopping at the door, Wanda turned to look back at them, her eyebrows going up. “It really hadn’t occurred to either of you that could be a possibility, had it?” she said curiously, before a little smirk curved her lips. “Well. When you’ve had time to think about it - you can come find me.”

It took about twenty seconds before they jammed shoulders in the doorway sprinting after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a moment for Steve and Bucky to disentangle themselves, and then they both raced after Wanda - who was totally cheating by using her powers to float herself up to the upper level of the building. She was already walking into her room by the time Steve and Bucky had sprinted up the stairs to catch up with her.

“What took you so long?” she asked, casually unfastening her red leather jacket and slipping it off to reveal that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

“Christ almighty,” Bucky said reverently.

Steve couldn’t get a word out, just choking on his tongue and turning beet red as he stared, his eyes nearly falling out of his head. Wanda smiled at him, unzipping her skirt and dropping it to the floor, leaving her standing in nothing but thigh-high black leather boots.

Bucky choked at that too, even more so as Wanda lay back on the bed, not bothering to remove the boots, spreading her knees and giving them a good look at her sex, waxed bare and pink.

“Am I going to have to take care of my own pleasure here?” Wanda asked, beginning to wonder if she’d misjudged them despite their apparent eagerness downstairs. Was she moving too fast?

“No,” it was Steve, a little to her surprise, who recovered from his shock enough to speak first. Shoving the door closed without looking around, he stepped forward towards the bed, yanking his T-shirt off over his head on the way. “No, we’ll take care of anything you need, angel. Anything at all.”

“Damn right,” Bucky agreed, moving forward to join Steve at the edge of the bed, stooping to take his boots off, though his eyes never left Wanda. “Anything you want.”

She smiled, watching them both hurriedly stripping out of their clothes. “I'm getting exactly what I want, thank you.”

Bucky grinned at that. Posed for a moment to show off his impressive physique, though Wanda noticed he kept the left side of his body turned away from her, minimising the view of his cybernetic arm.

She couldn't have that. Her eyes glowed red for the briefest moment, and Bucky gasped as an image slipped directly into his mind - a fantasy of Wanda's, of her moaning with ecstasy as he used those dexterous metal fingers to pleasure her.

“You… you really want that?” he whispered, stunned.

For answer, she parted her legs further, raising her knees, holding her hand out towards him. “Come and touch me, Bucky. I want to find out what those fingers can do.”

“Don't wanna hurt you, doll,” still he hesitated, until Steve pushed him forward.

“T’ain’t polite to keep a lady waitin’, Buck.”

“You go first, then…”

“I think I'd better watch you first,” Steve said a bit bashfully. “Ain't never been with a girl before.”

She already knew that, of course. She'd been inside his mind. Still she smiled to hear him confess it. “You have thought about it though, have you not, my Captain? Wondered what it would be like to pillow your face in soft breasts, feel a woman's wet heat around you.”

Steve flushed darkly red, his eyes locked with hers, licking his lips convulsively. It was Bucky who spoke when Steve seemed to have lost his voice.

“You're a wicked little tease, aintcha?”

“I don't seem to be as good at it as I'd hoped. You two are still just standing there looking at me…”

They weren't as fast as her brother, but they were both super-soldiers, with super-soldier speed, and between one heartbeat and the next they were on her, moving in complete synchronicity, one hot mouth descending on each breast, making her gasp and arch up into them with pleasure.

There was a clear difference in experience between them, she quickly discovered. Steve was tentative, too gentle, whereas Bucky sucked hungrily, using the edge of his teeth and flicking his tongue rapidly over her nipple to stimulate her. She cheated, sliding the knowledge of how Bucky's actions were making her feel into Steve's mind.

He learned quickly, added a few improvisations of his own once he figured out how much pressure she enjoyed, rubbing her nipple on the roof of his mouth with a tongue just as muscularly powerful as the rest of him. Wanda groaned aloud, making Steve chuckle in his throat before he let go of her nipple and moved up to kiss her lips, flicking them apart with his tongue and kissing her with far more expertise than she'd have expected… although that was silly, he might have little to no sexual experience with _women_ , but Bucky Barnes had clearly been teaching him a few tricks in the kissing department.

Bucky was still sucking at her breast, drawing on it with long, rhythmic suckles. A cold sensation sliding gently along her inner thigh made Wanda shudder with the contrast to their heated bodies pressing close against hers on either side.

 _His hand_ , she registered vaguely. _That's Bucky's prosthesis…_

Wanda made a choked sound into Steve's mouth as Bucky's fingers reached their destination. The chill of the metal against her overheated flesh was maddening, overloading her senses, making goose-bumps spring up all over her skin as cold metal scissored over her clit. Steve had stopped kissing her, turned his head to watch what Bucky was doing, but his big hands were cupped over Wanda’s breasts, thumbs rubbing rough circles over her nipples.

“Watch and learn, punk,” Bucky grinned up at Steve, and then his right hand joined the play, two long fingers sliding slowly up inside Wanda and crooking in a beckoning motion.

She came right up off the bed with a shriek, her hands flailing out, catching onto Steve’s broad shoulders, sharp nails digging in. He watched her face with wonder as she shuddered, head falling back, the shriek turning into a drawn-out wail.

“I think she likes that,” Bucky said in a massive understatement, and Steve nodded mutely, still staring. “Reckon she’d like a ride on that big cock of yours, Stevie?”

He gulped, unable to get out words. Even in the throes of her passion, though, Wanda managed it. “Now!” she demanded, digging her nails in harder to his shoulders before giving him a sharp push.

Steve rolled to his back obediently, and Bucky let out a soft chuckle, sliding his fingers out of Wanda with a slick, sucking sound. “You’ve found his weakness, doll. He loves to take orders in bed.”

She smiled, twisting lithely over and swinging a slender leg over Steve’s body. “Good, because I quite like to give them.” Leaning forward, she deliberately cupped her breasts in her hands and pressed them against Steve’s face, holding them for him to kiss and suckle. He had no problems obeying that silent order either.

Wanda hadn’t taken a man to her bed since coming into her powers, and few enough before that, as watchful as Pietro had been over her. She’d never quite been able to switch off her intelligent, active brain during sex either, but now, with Steve’s mouth on her breasts, his cock pressing hard against her soft stomach as his hips rolled against her, and Bucky’s hands sliding back between her legs to continue their work of arousing her completely, she forgot to think. Her power slipped stealthily away from her grasp, leaving her as just Wanda, just a girl with the two men she loved, no thought in her mind beyond pleasuring them and being pleasured in return.

Steve moaned, the tip of his cock wet against her stomach. Bucky’s mouth was hot on Wanda’s shoulder as he licked and nibbled,watching Steve’s closed eyes over Wanda’s shoulder.

“He needs ya, doll,” Bucky murmured against Wanda’s neck. “Don’t think he’ll last much longer.”

She smiled dreamily at that, pushing back against Bucky, feeling his thick cock rub against her ass. “How about you?”

“I’ll wait my turn. This is Stevie’s first time, let’s make it special for him.” Bucky nibbled at her ear lightly, his fingers, soaked with her slick, sliding up and circling delicately around the tight little rosebud of her ass. “I wanna fuck this sweet little pussy too,” he whispered filthily in her ear. “And your ass. Wanna feel you clamping tight around me, around both of us.”

Wanda moaned needily, making Bucky chuckle dirtily and Steve let out desperate sounds around his mouthful of nipple. “Oh, doll. You’re gonna find out just what a pair of super-soldiers are capable of, little witch.” Easily, he lifted her, pulling her up Steve’s body, poising her perfectly as his other hand wrapped around Steve’s straining, leaking cock.

Steve made strangled noises, blue eyes glazed as he stared up at Wanda, her long dark hair falling around him like a silken curtain. “Oh God, yes, oh God!” he cried out as Bucky lowered her delicately.

Wanda gasped as Steve’s thick cock began to penetrate, pressing against delicate tissues, stretching her wide. Her slender knees pressed tight to his lean hips and he put his hands on her thighs, squeezing and kneading lightly.

“So good,” Steve panted as Bucky lowered Wanda further onto him. She was biting her lip, her green eyes wide, so Steve leaned up to kiss her, soothing the abused lower lip, suckling it between his own. The scent of her arousal hung heavy in the air all around him, intoxicating to his enhanced senses; he could hear her heart hammering with excitement. His own pulse was running fast as he felt her body open to welcome him, sleek muscles sucking on his cock, her juices sliding down to wet his balls - and then Bucky’s fingers stroking over them, squeezing the aching fullness until Steve thought he would explode from the sheer pleasure of it.

“Wanda,” he rasped out her name as she sank down fully onto him, only just stretching far enough to take his full length inside her. She smiled down at him, green eyes bright, and began to rock her hips in a gentle rolling motion - which caused her internal muscles to suck firmly on his already aching cock.

He was going to go off, too fast, she wasn’t going to enjoy it… “Buck!” he cried in a desperate plea, and his best friend, his lover who always knew exactly what Steve wanted, moved close up behind Wanda’s back, grabbing Steve’s hands and bringing them back to Wanda’s breasts before putting his metal hand down between them and scissoring over her clit again.

Wanda let out a shriek, her eyes closing, head falling back against Bucky’s shoulder. It was too much, too intense; the feeling of Steve buried deep inside her, filling her so completely, so intimately, along with his strong fingers pulling on her nipples and the cool metal fingering her clit…

She screamed again, thrashing and writhing atop him, the slick wet grasp of her internal muscles suddenly tugging on him in a pulsing rhythm. Steve lost himself in it, gasping as he pumped himself dry inside her, aided by Bucky’s cheeky squeezing of his balls to drain him completely.

Wanda had barely finished coming before Bucky had lifted her off Steve, laid her down on her back and pressed his face into her pussy, lifting her still-shaking thighs over his shoulders. She sobbed out his name as his tongue circled her sensitive, swollen clit before dipping lower, lapping at the mingled juices dripping from her soaked vagina.

“Mm,” Bucky made a pleased sound, glanced over at Steve, who was watching the pair of them wide-eyed. “You taste even better mixed with _eau de Wanda._ ”

That made Steve snort a laugh, his hand slipping unconsciously down to stroke lightly over his own sensitive cock as he watched Bucky eat Wanda out greedily, sucking and slurping, making her writhe and pant, her slender fingers tangling in Bucky’s dark hair.

She was so beautiful - _they_ were so beautiful together - that Steve could hardly stand it. He just didn’t know where to put his eyes, staring first at Wanda’s face, at her soft lips parted with ecstasy, the flush on her pale cheeks that went all the way down to her pert breasts, heaving as she breathed fast, her nipples still tight and peaked.

He wanted them back in his mouth, he realised, wanted to roll their hardness on his tongue again, but he also wanted what Bucky was getting, the taste of Wanda on his tongue, because surely that thick, cloying scent would taste as sweet as it smelled. Almost roughly, he shoved Bucky on the shoulder.

“Share, you jerk.”

“Greedy little punk,” Bucky said without heat, but he grinned and moved back, letting Steve take his place. His own cock jutted rigidly, balls hanging heavy and swollen between his legs. Wanda stared, licking her lips unconsciously, and Bucky noticed, of course. “Want a taste of this while Steve’s feasting, little witch?” He stroked his cock unselfconsciously, squeezing lightly until a thick white droplet appeared at the reddened tip.

Wanda nodded jerkily, eyes fixed, and Bucky grinned. Moving up the bed, he straddled her chest, leaning forward. “Come and lick the lollipop then, sweetheart.”

Wanda opened her mouth and licked the pre-come lightly off his tip before taking him in deeper, tongue playing with the tight little ridge of flesh behind the head, lips sliding along further, her upper teeth scraping ever so lightly, making Bucky groan. It was with that first groan that Steve’s tongue set to work, tracing up delicately between her folds before flicking sharply over her clit. He reached at the same time to take her breasts in his hands, moulding and squeezing lightly before giving her nipples a quick pinch in perfect time with that flick on her clit.

Wanda jerked in surprise, Bucky’s cock sliding deeper into her mouth. Bucky ran his hands into her hair, steadying her gently. “He’s clever with his tongue, Stevie. No doubt he’s trying a few tricks, eh?”

She nodded with a little whine in her throat, eyes drifting closed as Steve’s tongue started burrowing. Bucky’s hips rocked, pushing lightly into her mouth, and she hollowed her cheeks instinctively to suck.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned and pulled back after a couple of minutes. “Fuck, too good with that mouth, little witch.”

Pleased and pleasured, Wanda smiled up at him, watching a little dazedly as he moved off her, going to push Steve out from between her legs.

“Go feed her your cock while I give her a good seeing-to, punk.”

Steve glanced up at Wanda a little uncertainly. “You want that…?”

She nodded eagerly, reaching out for him. “Lie beside me,” she requested, “so you can watch Bucky fuck me…”

It sounded even filthier in Wanda’s husky Sokovian-accented voice, making Steve’s already half-hard cock jerk and swell further. The sight of her swollen lips stretching around his cock combined with the way her green eyes peered up at him through thick black lashes took his breath away. He couldn’t look away from her face, not until she moaned and her long lashes fluttered down. Glancing downwards, Steve groaned at the sight of Bucky pushing slowly into Wanda, her legs lifted in his hands to get the best angle.

Wanda hummed a low moan around Steve’s cock, making him let out a strangled noise in his throat as her lips and tongue _vibrated_ on him. “Holy Mary, Mother of God,” he panted desperately. Bucky laughed hoarsely.

“Who’s got the filthy mouth now, punk?”

Wanda’s slender legs wrapped tightly around Bucky’s waist as she pulled him hard into her then, and it was his turn to gasp aloud.

“Ah, fuck. Ohhh, you clever little witch, no wonder Stevie didn’t last long.”

Wanda’s lips curled up at the very corners, Steve could feel it, but she didn’t open her eyes.

“All right, little witch. Time to show you what taking a pair of super-soldiers to your bed really means. Keep that pretty mouth filled, Stevie.” Bucky’s hands curved under Wanda’s ass, holding it up off the bed, in perfect position for him as he began to thrust, starting slow and shallow but quickly speeding up and getting harder, deeper.

Steve’s strong hands wrapped around her shoulder and the back of her head kept her still for Bucky’s rough fucking, his thick cock just sliding a little in her mouth as she moved. It all felt utterly wonderful to Wanda, clutching at them to try to ground herself, black-painted nails digging into Steve’s thigh, squeaking on Bucky’s metal arm. She wailed in her throat as Bucky shifted the angle slightly and sped up again, suddenly rubbing hard over her G-spot with every thrust. She couldn’t take it for more than a few moments before breaking, hot and cold waves of pleasure rolling over her, setting her heels drumming against the mattress, deep throaty moans around Steve’s cock almost setting him off too before he pulled back with a gasp.

Bucky grinned down at Wanda, lying limp and boneless beneath him, leaned down to brush the tangled web of brown hair off her neck, nip lightly at her throat. Holding still inside her for a moment, he licked over her pulse, feeling it hammering beneath his tongue. “Easy, little witch,” he whispered. “We’re not done with you yet.”

“We ain’t?” Steve said, bemused, looking at Wanda’s blissfully fucked-out expression.

“She can come again, Stevie. Girls are lucky like that, don’t need to be super-soldiers to be able to keep pushing them out, though each one takes more work on our part, usually.” Bucky gave him a wicked grin. “You willing to help?”

“Hell, yes,” Steve didn’t have to think twice.

Bucky rolled to his back, taking Wanda with him easily, hand on her ass holding her firmly onto his still very much erect cock. “Look at that pretty ass,” he passed his hand lightly over the two white globes. “So pert and pretty. Gonna be tight, Stevie.”

Steve choked, eyes wide and staring as Bucky gently eased Wanda’s knees up against his ribs, spread her buttocks apart, ran a finger lightly up the crease of her ass. “She’s dripped juices all down here, but she’s still gonna take a bit of work.”

“You mean - both of us? At the same time?”

Wanda laughed against Bucky’s shoulder, lifted her head to look coyly back at Steve. “Well, that was my hope, when I invited _both_ of you to my bed. Though if you don’t like the idea…”

“Not like the idea!” Steve felt as though he was ready to come again just at the _thought_. Staring down at Bucky’s cock disappearing inside Wanda’s slickly shining heat, at the juices his fingers were sliding through, Steve realised what he needed to do. Gently, he pushed Bucky’s fingers aside, replaced them with his own. Pressed a fingertip gently against the tightly puckered rosebud of her ass.

Wanda sucked in a sharp breath, writhed against Bucky, but he held her quite still as Steve’s finger pushed deeper.

“Lube,” she whispered hoarsely to Bucky, “in the nightstand…”

“All right, little witch,” Bucky reached a long arm, pawed the drawer open. Felt around, grin widening as his fingers passed over a few _interesting_ shapes. “Like your toys, little witch? We’ll play some fun games later.”

She keened desperately as he found the lube, passed it back to Steve; but Bucky wouldn’t let her move, just held her still on his body, his cock deeply impaled inside her. Steve had withdrawn his finger, pushed it back in now slicked up, easing a second in alongside it.

“I’m coming,” Wanda said desperately, “oh God, I’m coming!”

“Easy,” Bucky groaned as she tensed around him again, her sharp nails clawing at his arms, squeaking on the metal one. “Oh God, doll, you feel so good.”

The orgasm seemed to go on forever, Steve’s fingers working in her ass, gently expanding the tight ring of muscle until he could get a third finger in. Incoherent, Wanda just clung onto Bucky’s stillness, like a rock in a storm-tossed sea. She was mumbling something he couldn’t quite pick up, over and over again under her breath.

“What’s that, doll? Say again?”

“Молим!” She looked up at him, wild eyed. “Молим вас, Bucky!” In her desperation, she’d reverted to her native tongue, forgotten how to speak English.

“What’s that mean?” Steve asked.

“Please,” Bucky translated, grinning. “I think she’s ready for you, Stevie.”

He had four thick fingers easing into her now, nodded in agreement. “Ready for both of us, yes, angel?” Gently he stroked down her spine with his clean hand.

“Stop wastin’ time, I’m hangin’ on by a thread here,” Bucky confessed. “She feels too good.”

“Heh,” Steve gave a hoarse little laugh, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the sheet before shifting around. Bucky parted his knees a little further for Steve to kneel between them, line his cock up with Wanda’s ass. “Told you.”

“Mm,” Bucky groaned deep in his chest as Steve began to press into Wanda, tightening her still further around Bucky. “You okay, doll?” he checked, stroking Wanda’s hair back from her sweating face. She didn’t reply, so he asked again in Sokovian.

“ _Da_ ,” she panted. “Више!”

Bucky laughed, and translated again for Steve. “Our little witch is greedy. She wants _more_.”

“More,” Steve was panting, Wanda’s ass squeezing tightly on his cock despite the lubrication as he eased a little deeper. “Oh heck yes, I got some more!”

Two pairs of strong hands grasped her hips, and Wanda didn’t care in the least that she would have fingerprint bruises when they were done. She only screamed with ecstasy as Steve pushed slowly in to full depth, filling her more completely than she’d ever dreamed possible.

The filling in a sandwich of thickly muscled masculinity, Wanda was helpless against the torrent of sensations pouring through her, thrashing and screaming ecstatically as they set up a remorseless, steady rhythm, fucking in and out of her in perfect synchronicity. While she’d imagined what it would be like with both of them, fantasised about it plenty of times with her fingers between her own legs, she knew now that even the best of her imagination fell far, far short of reality.

Steve’s breath was hot on the back of her neck, strong hands slipping around her to close over her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples until she felt drawn-out, thin, like a guitar string tuned too tight and ready to snap. It wasn’t until Bucky worked his prosthesis down between them and rubbed a cool metal fingertip over her swollen, aching clit that she finally broke for the last time, screaming herself hoarse.

Neither Bucky nor Steve had a chance at holding out at the sudden powerful convulsions that ripped through Wanda, her internal muscles gripping hard on them, holding them deep inside her. Low pants and groans, a deep-throated curse from Bucky, a yelp from Steve mingled with Wanda’s noisy shrieks of ecstasy.

Wanda collapsed to the bed as they eased from her gently. She felt wrung-out, limp, boneless with pleasure, afterglow warming her limbs. She’d be sore in the morning, she thought distantly, feeling a low ache between her legs, but oh, it had been so very worth it.

Gentle hands moved her, lifted her a little; she blinked her eyes open as plastic pressed against her lips. Steve, holding a bottle of water for her to drink from.

“Drink some of this, Wanda,” he encouraged quietly. “You need to rehydrate.”

“Yes, my Captain,” she whispered, making him smile wryly.

“You do realise that every time you call me that out in the field now I’ll be flashing back to this moment?”

She had enough strength to give him a wicked grin at that, though part of her was wondering where Bucky was. She had her answer a few moments later as he came back in, a damp towel in his hands, and proceeded to wipe her off gently but thoroughly as Steve supported her and made her take sips of water.

After dumping the towel in her laundry hamper, Bucky lay down on his front on the bed, looking at Wanda where she rested against Steve’s chest. “Do you want us to go, now?”

His tone was flat and neutral, his face expressionless. Tempted to reach for his mind, to find out for sure what he was really thinking, Wanda made herself refrain. Took a moment, instead, to think about _why_ he might be acting like he didn’t care either way.

“I’d rather you stayed,” she said finally, her voice even huskier than usual for all the screaming she’d done. “I’d rather you both stayed. But if the two of you want this to be a one-time thing, I understand. I know how much you mean to each other, how much history you’ve shared. The last thing I’d ever want to do is put myself between you.”

Bucky chuckled, his eyes brightening. “You fit very nicely between us, little witch.”

Wanda couldn’t help but blush. “You know that’s not what I meant!” She felt Steve’s rumbling laugh through her bones as he joined in Bucky’s mirth. His hand stroked her hair lightly.

“We know, angel.” Something silent passed between them; again she was tempted to use her abilities to ‘listen in’ but refrained. It wouldn’t be fair.

“We’ll stay,” Bucky said then. Nestling closer, curling around Steve’s side, he tucked his head under her hand, encouraging her to play with the long, soft strands of his hair. “As long as you want us, little witch.”

She didn’t say _forever_. Not then. But she was already quite, quite sure that there would never come a day when she _didn’t_ want them. It was quite simply impossible to imagine.


End file.
